Repenting My Sins, Forgetting My Memories
by Never-Me-1213
Summary: Forgetting is easy, when all you have is a little picture to remind you of everything you once new...but Repenting things...that you never ever did..." Kagome is 13, and Inuyasha is 14...
1. I Enjoy

you please be nice about the reviews...this is my first fic.........ok.....TTFN! 

_

* * *

_****

**I Promise to Kill You**

**By: NeverMe1213**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_I enjoy......_

She sat in a little metal chair in a little white room. It empty except for a little window face level. The window only showing the dreary gray sky of rain.

Her hands sat calmly, folded, in her lap. And her face showed no emotion. It never did anyway.

She had grey eyes and raven colored hair. Her skin cream colored and her fingers delicate but yet strong. And then her face.....

Her face showed pain and anger though no emotion ever came from the girl. Her hands and arms also showed it. Their scars illuminating against her skin. Each scar a repentance for every sin she had ever done.

No one ever knew why she did it without wincing or tears forming in her eyes. No one every knew why she cut herself every place that she could and every place would turn to a scar....except her face.....

She had cut her face many times. Slashing at it away. Leaving multiple cuts. But not one left a mark. Except a single scar that crossed her left cheek and barely grazed her chin.

No one ever knew why she mutilated herself. No one ever knew that she was repenting. No one ever knew.....that she enjoyed the pain. Enjoyed the site of red blood trickling down her skin. Tainting it a red color. Thrilled a the sight of a knife as it slashed human skin. Her own skin and other's as well. Loving screams of agony....Loving the tears of a person.....

She loved pain. She loved the thrill it sent through your spine. Going through your nervous system and heading its way to brain. The sensation of the brain telling you to stop....and you rejecting it.

She looked up and over to the window. Rain drops streaked its glass making only the faintest sound.

Getting up, her bare feet padded across the cold floor, making only the faintest sound, her hospital gown swishing as she walked.

Reaching out, her fingertips touched the glass, and slowly she let her hand feel its coolness.

Their was also another thing she loved. She loved the rain. She loved to see its majestic wonder change the scenery. Change the people. Change the way feeling.

She loved the cool, refreshing air it gave, as its clean innocence purified it.

She loved every part of the rain. Except the thunder and lightning it sometimes gave. That scared her. Scared her so, that she would whimper and cry in a corner until it ended.

But she never used to be scarred of lightning and thunder. She used to love to see it light up the sky and to hear the dramatic boom it gave.

_' I used to love it.....,' _she thought,_ ' I used to sit out on the porch with mama and little Sota....We all used to watch the rain silently fall and hear the lightning clap in tune with the thunder....I remember the last time we did it....The day before.....,'_

She heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. The sound of the chair in front of hers scraping from being sat in.

"Hello Kagome," she heard her name being said by the woman doctor. Her pointless name still unknown to the girl.

The girl turned from her window and sat back down, across from the woman doctor. Her eyes averted to the ground.

" How have you been?," the doctor pointlessly asked.

The girl bangs covered her eyes as she spoke to the doctor in her mind. She wanted to tell the doctor that she had only seen her yesterday. And that she was the same as always....

But she didn't. She kept her mouth closed and her hands folded.

" Well Kagome, I see your not talking as usual...," she sighed and wrote something on the clipboard that was in her hand.

The doctor said that every day. Every day the doctor and her had the same conversation. Nothing at all and the doctor always said " Well Kagome, I see your not talking again." But today was different.

The girls eyes went to the two-way mirror that settled in the middle of the wall.

They thought she couldn't see through it. They thought she could only she her reflection. But they were wrong. Dead wrong.

She scanned over the usual people there. Sitting. Waiting for the hour to be up so they could leave.

But they her eyes caught someone she did not recognize.

A boy. His eyes downcast to the floor like hers had just been. He had white hair.

She stared at him. Ignoring the doctors usual speech. His black hat that covered his head (an: not a baseball hat but like a toboggan I guess you could call it or a beanie hat....I don't know) twitched a little and he looked up. His golden eyes looked directly into hers and they locked. His face a little surprised as they stared at one another.

But then she left his eye contact and looked back down to the ground.

Her ears hearing bits and pieces of the woman doctors words as her mind drifted. Then it stopped. Everything became quiet.

The doctor had stopped her chattering and waited for the time to pass.

Then she spoke. For the first time she spoke.

" I enjoy it...," she said.

" Enjoy what dear? Books, games, we could get you all that if you would ?cooperate...," the doctor answered her. Unknown of the girls meaning.

The girl look up at her locking her eyes. It was the first time the girl had ever spoken to her, less look at her.

A innocent smile played on the girls lips as she said some more.

" I enjoy pain...," she said and looked down once more. " I enjoy blood when it trickles down your arm. I enjoy screams of agony. I enjoy pointy knives and how they cut into human flesh. They cut so cleanly....," she stopped and looked up at the woman doctor. A fear playing in the doctors eyes....and the girl saw it.....

" Are you scared of me doctor...," the girl simply said. The doctor gave no reply.

The girl just chuckled and looked two-way mirror at the people inside.

" I can see you doctor...," she said directing her sentence to the other doctor that was on the other side of the mirror.

" I can see your little nurse beside you.....She's practically asleep. I can see the look on your face as I talk to you....," she continued. The other doctor started looking at the speech monitor. Trying desperately to find the off switch.

The girl knew....what he was trying to do....

" There is no 'off ' switch doctor. You can't turn me off....," her voice scared the woman doctor and she nodded her head to someone.

The girl noticed and turned her head a little to see behind her. She smiled and turned her head back straight.

" I can see that nurse behind me. I can see that shiny needle with it's drug inside to take the pain away. To make me 'feel' better....," she smirked.

" But it just gives me pain. It doesn't, make it go away....and I enjoy pain.....I do...."

She felt a prick to her skin and felt that familiar feeling run through her blood. The feeling that everyone wants never to happen. Pain.

" This will make me go to sleep now....," she said a little groggily. " Then when I wake up you'll will give me another drug....that also gives me pain....lushish pain...." her head began to droop as she took one last look at the woman doctor.

" I also enjoy one last thing doctor...," she said as blackness crept through her eyes. " I also enjoy the rain...."


	2. The Pointless Dead

**Chapter Two**

_The Pointless Dead_

She woke up laying on her bed. Her cold little bed. In another dreary little room. Except this time it wasn't white, it was grey. And her window wasn't just glass but had bars.

She sighed and sat up in her little bed, wrapping her arms around her knees, and pulling them close.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind wander. Letting it go away from her own personal hell and off to her safe haven.

She sometimes went to her old home. A little shrine it was. Nothing more, nothing less. But still

she called it home.

Sometimes she went to the little well house on their property. She loved that little well house. She used to spend hours in their just playing to whatever came to mind. Sometimes she would just sit there and listen to the sounds that the earth gave and sometimes she would play a little game.

_Little games that all little girls played._

But then....she let her mind wander too far. She let her mind wander to the door, that she had long ago locked and thrown away the key. The one memory she wished to forget. The memory that made her like she is. The memory that gave her this life she was in now.

**Flashback...**

She had fought with her mother that morning.

" I hate you....," she screamed and ran out to the little well house. Her little eight year old figure

shook as she cried in the corner of it.

She cried for what seemed hours and stayed till after her tears had dried. She hated yelling at her

mother. She hated it dearly.

So she got up.....only taking one last glance at the tiny well that rested in it's house. It wood

so perfectly shaped.

" Goodbye little well. I'll see you tomorrow," she whispered and walked back.

Her tiny feet only making little pats as she slid the rice paper door open.....to see something....that frightened her...yet, somewhat, amazingly, excited her......

**Blood....**

She walked into her house, her tiny hands clasped within one another as she walked.

" Mama...," her voice squeaked, her eyes anxious, only to find....

........................................

**_Their blood mixed....._**

**_Their bodies coiled...._**

**_Their eyes cold...._**

**_Their faces pale....._**

........................................

" Mama," she whispered, walking over to them. Her little hand touching them....

"Blood...," she whispered in her eight year old voice, "They're all covered in blood....,"

She backed away....her little eight year old figure shaking with fear....

"Blood....awful, disgusting blood.....," she whispered again, rubbing her arms and squeezing her eyes shut....to make the image disappear....just to disappear....

She never knew what happened next. She could only remember...the sound of a gunshot....the feeling of ice....the pounding of pain....and then that last view before blackness.....

**End of Flashback..**

* * *

"Then, they were dead...," she whispered, her arm rested on her bent up knee, her eyes yet again cold and unforgiving.....

"They died....while I cried....pitying my own pathetic self why they suffered the horrible pain of being murdered. Seeing there death before their time, watching their blood spray, feeling ice cold pain....fainting into oblivion....,"

She smiled.....a smile that made doctors stop and wonder about her.....a smile that made her terrifying.....a smile of hate and love.....a smile that could kill......

**_A smile of Insanity...._**

"Father...," her lips purred, sharp, yet smooth and easy, loving but hating...., " All because of father....and his stupid self....,"

She laughed a silent laugh, scratching her nails on the wall....

"Doctor," she purred, watching the door swing open, and her dear doctor walking in,

"Come to talk again....,"

"You stupid girl, you ignorant brat," the doctor hissed, walking up to the grinning girl, "Do you know how much I sacrifice for you! Do you know how much I suffer? And then you put up the performance in there!,"

The women eyes turned a menacing green, her veins popped from her skin, and her shadow loomed over her....

"I did not know I was performing for you.....," her had shadowed her eyes..., "I'll do better next time...,"

The women's vein popped more, her arms clenching at her sides.

"You pathetic thing. How dare you talk to me like that! Do you know what I could do to you!?,"

The girls mouth formed a smile, mocking her dear doctor....her dear stupid doctor....

"What a pathetic attempt to scare me dear doctor," the girl whispered, her thumbs twiddling.

"You little witch...," the dear doctor hissed, grabbing the girls chin forcefully, spraying spit.

"Ah, dear doctor, another attempt. I think I'm rubbing off on you," her lips purred, making sure to aggravate the doctor with every syllable.

The doctor let go of her face, calmly, her eyes flashing.

"Hmm, no courage...,"

She felt the sting, the utter sensation of being slapped. Her smile widened even more.

"Trying to hurt me, dearest doctor," her smiled disappeared in an instant, "But you should know, I enjoy the pain. O dearest doctor of mine. I enjoy....unlike you, you petty excuse for a horrible human, I enjoy it....while you fear it. So like I was saying, O dear doctor of mine, you should fear me if you ever mistake as to touch me...because, I could mess that pretty little face of yours....real easily...dearest doctor.....,"

The doctor's face changed, her eyes dimming, her mouth shutting, her hand slowing backing away.

"Now I've scared you. How wonderful," she delighted.

"I hate you! You arrogant brat, you dirty witch, you ugly piece of trash," the doctor forced out, but, yet again it had no effect, whatsoever....nothing ever had effect....on a soulless girl...

"I would watch your mouth, doctor of mine. Because, with that little pen in you hand, I could do magical wonders with you face,"

The doctor grimaced, scared of this insane girl. She definitely was what all the other doctors had called her. Insane, Witch, Demon Child....all those wonderful names, that doctors called children behind their backs. She had been called all of them.

"Doctor, did you know your eyes turn a lovely purple when you're scared. Such a nice shade, almost loving they are....did you know that....,"

The women spun around and walked to the locked door, jingling out keys and putting them in the lock.

"You know, you always were my favorite.....Doctor Aoshi Minamo...., a lovely name that is," the girl whispered, her eyes smiling....another innocent smile.....

The women looked back at the smiling girl, wondering if this was just another one of her mind games....or if it was true....

Another frill mind game of lies and broken promises.....No this girl was soulless, she could never tell the truth....the pathologic liar.....

"Don't lie to me girl...," Aoshi Minamo whispered, shutting the door with a swish of air....

The girl sat in complete silence. Just sitting, possibly listening to her own heartbeat, or maybe her breath. No one was every sure what when on it that mind of hers. Just sitting there....sitting for hours on end, not eating, not moving, not, possibly, even breathing. Just sitting, almost, as if she was really dead.....

.............................

**_" I'm dead......,"_**

............................

They sometimes even wondered, if all of this was worth it, talking to her, housing her, trying to figure out what was wrong...

"Pointless," they had said plenty of times. Repeating, that over a vas of five years she had been thought a hundred doctors and therapists. Each one with a masters degree, each one a specialist. Each one, already healing and helping hundreds, to thousands, of children with mental problems.....and yet.....they still couldn't help this girl......

This one soulless girl....who acted as if she didn't have a single emotion in her body, that is except the sensation of pain and scaring people.....but, when a terrible storm came....she acted like a defenseless child, whimpering in the corner, tears coming from her eyes....

.................................

**_"....and all alone...,"_**

.................................

Though she cried....no one ever came to comfort her....no one ever asked if she was alright, or needed someone to talk to.....no one would go give her a hug or a friendly kiss on the forehead....no one even cared.....

Like they would......who would want to comfort a girl who was soulless....and awful beyond compared. Who said she loved the site of blood, who loved pain, who loved to hurt people, to see them cry in agony and scream in pain.....

Who would ever like a girl like that.....who was soulless, lifeless, without emotion.....sitting in a corner.....

.................................

**_".....in a corner....,"_**

.................................

* * *

......like they said.....it was _pointless_....

......................................................................................

**_"I'm dead....and all alone....sitting in a corner....,"_**

......................................................................................

_Heart dying, breath clenching.....eyes tearing...._

......................................................................................

**".....without anyone.....crying my heart out.....to whoever cares.....,"**

......................................................................................

_.........hands bleeding..........._

......................................................................................

**_"....but....it doesn't matter.....it's just....pointless....,"_**

......................................................................................

* * *

Thanks to all my reviews in Chapter one....(well there was only 5....but) eh...atleast I got some....k...it like super late.....gotta go....

Chow and Ja Ne,

NeverMe


	3. Through All Eternity

**Chapter Three**

_Through All Eternity...

* * *

_

**_Too painful for words._**

**_Too painful for tears._**

**_Too painful for anything_**.

* * *

Too painful even to impel your eyes, cut your intestines out, and turn a power drill to your head.

She looked up from her bed, at her grey gray ceiling, at her gray grey floor, at her grey gray blanket, a her gray grey food (that somehow magically appeared), at her grey gray appearance, in a gray grey mirror.

" I live here every day...," she whispered a smile turning to her lips at her room being grey gray.

The doctor looked into her mirror, sheets of rain coming down.

How could a girl become like this?

Loving the things others hated. Other things that people feared. Her file had said she was a happy little girl. Quiet, yet joyful.

But this girl, this horrible wretched girl, showed known of that at all.

She wondered. The dear doctor wondered.

Why this girl loved knives, the feeling of pain, a dead dripping blood. She wondered many times....about her "former" patient...." former".....

"Why am I even wondering about that little witch? She just a liar....a horrible liar...," she said, disgusted, putting her blinker on.

"Why am I even wondering about the child? It's not like I ever cared for her....not like I even cared that she....," her foot sidled over to the gas, pushing it ever so gently she didn't even notice it till the truck hit her....and she in her warped car, blood along her head, glass in her arms.....

"Why do I even care....," she whispered, before falling off into blackness....

" Doctor...am I insane....?" the girl asked to the dear doctor, who now lay in a bloody pool. "I know you cannot answer me...for you're gone right now....but...I know what you would say...,"

Her face showed no expression, really just a simple little smile.....for the dear doctor dead.....

"I sometimes wonder, why I ask you these questions. You never answer me. You just ignore me....as always....,"

The women sat in an empty black space with a white little nightgown on. One such, as she when she was a child.

"Is this what she feels like. So alone and cold," she whispered, hugging her knees, "I wonder what happened to her...finding her mother and brother dead. Seeing their blood plastered against the wall like paint. Seeing things horrible and frightening,"

Her finger traced a circle...., "But then again....I guess things like that, just excited her. Seeing blood like that, probably traumatized her to believe it to be good thing, to erase that instinct that makes you fear pain. It must of got switched, somehow. I mean, she was shot with a bullet to the head, she should be dead after all. But then again, once you see death, your always changed....," she chuckled and laid on her back going to sleep, whispering illegible words of nonsense.

"The dear doctor is asleep I see," she whispered, seeing the dear doctor in her mind, rolled up in a little ball, sleeping innocently like a child, "She looks so peaceful, even though she believes she's dead, she's really in a silly little coma," she chuckled, laying in the same position the dear doctor lay in, a picture tucked away in her hand.

No one knew she had it. She had taken it with her and hid it carefully. Hiding so they couldn't take it, the only thing she could remember them by....besides that horrible image of them....

"Their blood mixed....their bodies coiled.....,"

The old faded picture felt smooth and soft in her hands. A picture of her and her mother and baby brother watching the rain slowly fall.

"Blood spattered on the wall like paint.....," she repeated, ".....it made me so scared...to see it....yet when I awoke, from that bloody nightmare.....I found to crave it dearly...,"

Her eyes were have closed and her finger traced a circle almost unconsciously.

"But I found out....that the memory of my mother and brother, were replaced with that horrible addiction....the space was filled with scar tissue and I forgot all about them.....except for this one little picture.

" I'll see you sometime in heaven....," she whispered to her dead family, letting the quiet taps of the rain loll her to sleep.

" And we'll watch the rain together again....," she whispered her finger still tracing the picture.

" We'll watch it...just us three....,"

" We'll watch it for all eternity...,"

Her breath evened out, and her hand let go of the picture letting it lay openly on her bed. In the picture was a women smiling, a little boy laughing, a girl waving, and a dear doctor captured ominously in the picture. Though the dear doctor hated being captured in these wretched family photos, she had been captured in a photo, smiling, hugging a dear little waving girl, watching the rain.....

"Sweet Dreams, Aunt Aoshi......," she whispered, letting a little memory flow through the scars and into her dreams, letting her remember a part of _Eternity..._

* * *

This might not be what you expected (after the two dark chapters before it) but I thought, I might add this little sentiment......and hopefully it answered some questions you people had.....

Anyway, Thanks to :

**Kagome M.K**

**fallenrain**

**InuBabe1313**

**FUFER**

**Shinobi-chan**

**GreenBird2071**

**TokyoQueenGo-GoYubari**

**iLuvsimplepln2**

**R.I.P **

****

Thank you to all my reviewers (and all to the ones I might of missed.....I'm really sorry if I did.....) And sorry if it's kina short too......

_Chow and Ja Ne_

_**NeverMe**_


	4. Without Love

**Chapter Four**

_Without Love....

* * *

_

**_Without love....what would we be...._**

* * *

She dreamed a dreamless dream. A dream just of darkness. Of loneliness. A world without the feeling of love....

The feeling that gives every person the hope...the will to move on, to continue their daily lives. And to not crumble from the wretched society we live in now.

To not crumble from the pain people suffer each day. To not fall into the cracks of insanity....

That one feeling.....makes it possible so that we may be able to live....

For without it....we would live in a world full of hopelessness....loneliness.....pain....

Suffering....

What a world we would live in.....A nightmare....

But....the girl....

This was her life.

Her life of insanity, loneliness, hopelessness, pain, suffering, and a world, a soul, without love....

She lived that everyday. Every minute. Every second.

She lived a life with no love...

None at all. Just pain and no pity from this wretched world....

She lived....a life not worth living....

To some it may seem.....

But to her....

Her emotions....her caring....were gone....

Gone from her heart, her soul.

Gone from her very being.

And yet....she lived....

Lived onward.

Not one to care.....

Never to love....

Never to express an emotion.....

Just to live onward....

Living everyday without.....a care....an emotion...

Without anything......

And yet still.....

She got up. Her dream gone from her thoughts.

Her nightmare of insanity dwelling within her.

Her body numb. Her heart cold. Her eyes dull.

Her soul lost.....

She thought....that she was nothing. Just a body filled with organs...

That she had no purpose.....not purpose at all.....

That she walked around day and night...being....

nothing.....

" Am I nothing..." she asked. Her feet hanging over her creaking bed.

" Am I nothing at all....."

" Am I....truly insane..."

She wondered....

Until that is she saw her food being pushed through the metal flap. Her face showing no emotion to its contents. She just studied her feet and looked at the ground.

" Maybe I have no purpose..." she wondered aloud.

" Maybe, none at all...."

But she would never of guessed that....

This would soon change...

That....she would....

Find a purpose....

A purpose to be someone...

To not be lonely and alone....

To not suffer in pain....

To finally....

Love.....

* * *

Sorry.....it's so short...(and for not updating sooner) I'M ON WRITERS BLOCK! 

(darn retarded stupid idiotic baka writers block....don't we all hate it....) and I'm sick today and I'm going to my dads.....a five hour car drive.....ughh......my head....(pops an advil in mouth)....stupid virus (we have a virus going around at school.....and I UNLUCKLY caught it....) when hey my three friends had it.....and I just happen to sit by them IN EVERY CLASS!! (well except study hall.....).....but...still please don't be mad at me for this one.....it's not that great (ugh....head.....advil)

But.....still.....(no Inu-chan sorry not yet....) I just love to make you all suffer ! hehe....kk....I gotta go....maybe I'll make another chapter on the way and then download it when I get there YEAH FOR LAPTOPS!!! (i've been wanting one for five years and I've finally got one two years ago....it's old....But I still love it...**_gives laptop huggies_**...)

Yes and I love all my reviewers too.....

**_hands out cookies and gives hugs......_**

You make me fell all special inside.....kk !!

CHow and Ja Ne

NeverMe


	5. Goodbye

Hey…okay I know I haven't updated for a couple months and I have a good reason why…see…

I reread my story…and I saw how sad it was…and I read the reviews that I had gotten from the story and it made me see how all that sadness that I had been bottling up inside, how I put it into that story….cause like one of my reviews said that my story was better than the movie " The Ring" and that is a really freaky movie….soo….

I'm sorry but I can't continue….

So, thankyou for all the reviews everyone…it really did help….

Cioa,

**_NeverMe_**

****

_Ps……but then again…hehe…you never know so…see ya for now_


	6. Responsible

**Chapter Five  
**_Responsible...._

" They both enjoy this feeling called pain......they both hate.....they both.....,"

The man looked up as he found out something he should of recognized long ago. " They both....are alone.....Even if my brother has me....he rather spend more time....by himself......by himself in his own mind.....living in a world not real....a world of memories.....that he only knows.....,"

The man sighed and looked down at the white cement on which he walked on....., " And this girl......she is like that too....wanting no one.....feeling numb......living only in a world.....of terrible pain.....a world in which she is trapped.....bound by her own misfortune....her fate....her life.....a world in which she lives by memories alone.....a world in which no human soul.....can see.....or feel....or ever know.....,"

The man leaned up and looked.....

" Rain"

* * *

The young boy looked up, his short cut hair folding around his face. His eyes so lonely and cold in a world of his own.

" I am responsible...I am responsible, for her death....," he whispered, his arm supporting his head as he sat out on the balcony.

" I am responsible, for letting her die...,"

His vacant eyes closed to a memory...the memory as he watched his mother get hurt...helpless because she was weak...ever so weak....

Weak from the mocking of her family, the emotional pain that she went through, but never showed. That constant battle that went on in her head...

He watched as the man hurt her again, just kept hitting her....

She cried for him to stop...her hand quivering in midair as she reached out for him...a loving smile spread on her face, drenched with tears of pain...

" Please....," she whispered as yet another blow was thrown to her cheek, another kick to the side.

" Please...," a hopeful smile on her face still. Hoping the man would remember who he was, that, his anger would melt away...and he would be....

He slapped her once more as he left the room...slamming the door behind him, leaving the woman alone with blood stained rags and shards of broken glass.

" Please stop....please come back...," she whispered, her self-confidence and heart breaking in two as she watched the man that had once called her his little princess, his little flower...leave her alone...alone and hurt....

The boy watched from his little corner as the woman bent down and began to pick up the glass and clean up the blood. Her frame hindered and bent, a tear streaked face, torn clothing and mangled hair...but yet she smiled...

" Don't tell dad okay," she whispered to the boy and smiled, walking off into the next room to dispose of the evidence....

_I could of stopped him_, he thought. _I could of stopped him from hurting her..._

* * *

His face grimaced into a scowl....if only....he would of protected her.....

_**I wished you'd just die....**_

" I remember her...saying she was sorry...," he whispered to no one.

_**A boy with short cut hair yelled and screamed, his resentment and anger turning to rage. His voice rising and falling as he told her....**  
_

" She just smiled...the whole time....didn't say a word,"

_**The boy ran out, his face covered with anger...a cover for his pain and fear.....  
**__**The boy ran out, his tears screaming to run over as he ran, his heart pounding, his head become dizzier as his breaths shortened to gasps.....**_

" And I....ran away...,"

_**He cried inside as he huddled under a tree, the sky gray with light rain.**_

" To forget her....forget her...,"

_**His clothes drenched, his hair plastered, he walked back, retracing seemingly foreign steps...**_

" I came back though...I came back to tell her....,"

**_The woman smiled a sweet smile, her eyes loving, as she apologized....  
_****_Her voice drifting away, slowly, as she said she was sorry, she had caused him....  
_****_Pain...  
_****_She fell, her own body lying in her very blood, her hair draped though it like silk...._**

" Icame back to tell her I was sorry...but she was dead...,"

**_The sounds of an ambulance, the shouts of people and the rain as it beat the roof in torrents...._**

**_He stood alone, in the same spot, a shocked expression keeping him motionless...as he kept seeing her fall...out of the chair...onto the ground. In blood._**

**_Suicide...._**

**_A bloody knife, found with bloody notes. Written in lilac ink. A message of repentance.  
_****_That's what was said....a message of repentance...._**

" Lilac ink..."

**_The laundry was done, the beds were made, the dinner was cooked and waiting.  
_****_The laundry was perfectly folded. The dishes perfectly put away. The home perfectly spotless....  
_****_Except for a spill of blood....on the floor..._**

" I am responsible....for my mother's death....I am responsible for her pain.....I killed her.....I am....,"

_**Responsible....**_

Rain drops tapped lightly to a quiet humming.

Lightening flashing through the sky.

And sat there was a boy with short cut hair....staring into memories of his own....

* * *

HEY HEY!!! Look I'm back!! YEA!!

Okay...so I really did enjoy this story so I decided to finish it so all my reviewers wouldn't be left hanging....if I still have any **(sob)  
**Anyway....please enjoy....please don't hate me!!

Your ever loving writer person who is half crazy,  
**Never me (call me Ed...my name is Ed...)!!**


End file.
